Blue Flame
by drastfield
Summary: Jace abandoned Clary and the Institute, running away to unknown places with unknown reasons. Heartbroken and depressed, Clary forced herself to be strong, only to fail to do so. A new affair sparked to life, with many consequences waiting.


CHAPTER 1: CAME BACK

Jace had entered the room with a look that told Clary he was tired and exhausted. The lines etched deep into his face had been visible, and dark shadows covered his hollow cheeks. Clary had immediately stood a moment after she looked up, stumbled over a few books on the floor, and was face-to-face with Jace. The moonlight from the window reflected off the gold in his eyes.

'You came back,' Clary said, breaking the long silence.

'Of course, why wouldn't I be? Do you want me to go?' he said with a taste of sarcasm entering his voice. His lips were set in a cruel line, steady.

'That's not what I mean. I just...' Clary broke off.

'You just what?'

She took a deep breath, sighed and thought of the fact that Jace Lightwood had left her, abandoning the love affair they had built so long together, so long that it destroyed her tiny beating heart, making herself _empty_. Now, she was alive, her blood was pulsing violently in her veins, seeing Jace had even made her think this was a hallucination. Her mind was jumbled up, confused, and moreover, angry.

'How could you do that? After all this time? After the things we've been through?' Clary spat.' I miss you Jace. I miss you so much. I love you.' She knelt down, her face wet with tears. She sobbed with her hands over her face.

Jace looked at her blankly. After a moment, he knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was startled by the touch, but relaxed when Jace finally pressed his body against her. Warmth radiated from his body.

'I miss you too, Clary.' he said, his voice muffled by her hair. 'That's why I came back.'

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon, and as Simon walked past the gate of the Institute, he sensed something different. There was definitely something_ different_, based on his instincts, about the atmosphere. He continued walking to the doors.

Since Jace had left the Institute, Clary fell into a deep depression. She didn't go for breakfast, lunch, dinner even supper. Wouldn't even eat a single spoon. Simon had continuosly tried to cheer her grim face and made jokes, but her lips wouldn't even rest for a minute from the straight line.

He remembered a few days ago when she locked herself in her room, laid her body on the mattress, and stared at the ceiling above. Simon had been the only one in there and he wasn't sure what to do to make her happy. He'd dangled his legs over the table, staring at Clary.

'Why don't you eat, Clary? It's a good idea,' said Simon bluntly. He was trying to make conversations to ease the tension in the room.

'No Simon, I'm not hungry thanks,' she replied tiredly.

He sighed. After a few moments of reassurance, he started again,' I don't know when this will end, but I'm sure you'll be dead after a few days of this. You have to get over it Clary. If I've survived this, then you will too."

Clary turned to him. Her eyes were green, light and bright. She said, "Simon."

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

"Lie down with me."

Simon froze. _Lie down with me_. He knew what it meant. A distraction. The sentence kept repeating over and over in his head like a broken cassette. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating or imagining something that boys would when they reached puberty. Though the favor seemed awkward and stupid, he was reluctant to refuse this, for Clary's sake especially in this situation.

'You want me to lie down with you, on the bed?' he repeated after a while.

'Yes.'

Simon hopped off the table and went over to the mattress slowly. It was an old queen sized bed –quite a relief for Simon, or else they would be squeezing their bodies together- and big. The covers were light green, suited to Clary's taste, and the pillows were dark red and blue.

He gently put his body on the mattress, Clary watching him and turned his side over to her. For a moment they just stared, not wanting to break the silence that hovered over them. She closed her eyes and moved her hand up to Simon's and stayed.

Simon didn't move. Then, almost startling him Clary's mouth was on his. He widened his eyes. They kissed for a long time, and after that he broke away. She opened her eyes.

_Her lips are warm_, thought Simon, looking at her. _And sweet._

Abruptly she got up off the mattress, dusting off her pants and smoothed her t-shirt. After sliding in her left hand through a trench coat, she unlocked the door and stormed out of the room. Simon took a deep breath. It was, after all, a nice kiss.

He'd never thought of the fact she would actually do that. Not after his failed attempt of making a romantic relationship between them. He'd been so sure that Clary Frey would never ever put her soft lips on his. But she finally did, finally that he could actually still feel that kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
